How It Would Be
by Silmarwen Vanimedle
Summary: A Tolkienstyle elf tries life in our world, but not everyone understands the complexities of being a higher race.
1. The Job

"It's a condition." The overweight company manager leaned forward over his old, broken desk and sighed. There was just something wrong about this Elentir Starwatcher. Besides the fact that he was so deathly pale, the way the boy sat just didn't seem right. "I promise, Mr. Wilson, I am a diligent worker and can perform to the caliber of any hum—other member of this company." The manager scratched his bald head and scowled.

"And you say your ears…they were born like that?" Elentir rolled his eyes as discreetly as possible and nodded.

"Yes, sir, they were born like this." Mr. Wilson strained his head to look at the pointed tips of the young man's ears. They were simply not right. Elentir looked at how Mr. Wilson's face was turning from intrigue to disgust. "It's not contagious or anything," he reassured. "You know, I did happen to notice a man with one eye working at the front desk. My ears are no different." Mr. Wilson remained still, eyes fixated on Elentir's ears. 

"Where does the name Starwatcher come from?" he dronely inquired. Elentir sighed.

"I'm not sure, sir, but overseas." Mr. Wilson nodded and looked over the resume again.

"Well, you are very qualified for the job. How about I give you a call in a few days after I've made my decision." Elentir smiled and stood, extending his hand. Mr. Wilson shook it with a forced smile.

"Thank you, sir; I'll be waiting for it." With that, Elentir strode to the door. Mr. Wilson stood also.

"Oh, Mr. Starwatcher." Elentir turned to face Mr. Wilson again. "Listen," he began, "I don't know what the trends are with you younger folk, and I am perfectly fine with whatever religion or…_preference_ you have, just…may I make a suggestion?" Elentir stopped cold, having no clue of what this man spoke of. "Your…_hair,_" Mr. Wilson said as if he was uttering some horrible disease. "It's so long, it's just…" Elentir dug very deep for a smile and nodded.

"Good day, Mr. Wilson." The manager smiled and sat again. Never was Elentir so glad to be out of an office. The receptionist could understand his pain as soon as the door behind him was closed and burst into giggles.

"How was your interview, Mr. Starwatcher?" she asked. Elentir shook his head, blue eyes wide with desperation.

"I'm…sorry, I don't know if I'll be coming back." The young woman smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Wilson is a very strange individual, but he pays well, and he did employ that man with one eye."

"I know I'm just here for an interview," Elentir said worriedly, "but would you consider my…ears…to be a distraction? I mean, they don't hinder me in any way as an employee." The receptionist thought for a moment, looking over Elentir's beautiful gift.

"No, I wouldn't see a problem at all. You've been here three days asking for a meeting, Mr. Starwatcher, and I'm already used to them." Elentir smiled, his sleek features lighting up.

"Thank you for your time and concern. Quel're."

"What?" 

            Elentir paused, realizing what he had said.

"Good day." The receptionist smiled and waved. Elentir hurriedly left the building and stopped at the sidewalk for a taxi on the busy street. The woman watched him go with an odd expression.

"A funny guy, that Starwatcher." 


	2. A Letter

Elentir caught a speeding yellow cab and leapt inside. He couldn't help but notice the driver took a second glance at him. He was growing rather tired of all the wondering and funny faces. He had given up his usual clothes for the restricting, impractical man's garb. He had put on thick shoes, which sometimes fumbled his usually graceful stride, and learned their language so that his elegant voice spoke it like none other. Yet young Elentir felt he did not belong. As these thoughts passed through him, he sadly told the driver the street he was destined to and sat back in the seat, depressed. "Are you a metal rocker?" the cab driver asked with broken English. Elentir threw a smile and shook his head. "Anyway, I like your hair."

"Thanks." The sooner the ride was over, the better. Nothing was as comfortable as a horse. Elentir struggled to pay for the fair and crawled out of the car. Looking up at the old, decaying apartment building, he sighed again and started up the stairs. He had to mind the low door frame, but was glad he was short at six foot flat. Finally, he reached his room; a number was missing from the middle and the first digit swung on one nail. After a bit of fidgeting, the door opened, and he stepped into his new home. Boxes littered the walls, but one piece, a beautiful bow with a well-polished quiver, remained unpacked. It was a bit cold in the room, but what could he do. His landlady was convinced he was some sort of lost hippy. He dropped into an old chair he found and started to pick through his mail. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him, a sort of deep-pit anxiety. There was a letter from home. Overcome with nervousness, he tore at the vanilla envelope. A group of three-petaled leaves, the center longer than the opposite sides, fell onto his lap. "Yallume!" he exclaimed, beaming without fear that someone would give him another different look. The green gifts were like silk upon his fingers. Eagerly, he read its contents. The characters were like the notes of a symphony—pure Elven, in its original form. 

_Elentir-_

_ My dear friend, how are you? We all miss you terribly here at home. I spoke to your mother and she hopes the big city life is suiting you well. Perhaps one day, I will come and visit you! I want to meet all of your man friends. We had a festival the other day! There was an arching contest, and Elves all the way from Neverwinter came. I told them you were born there in those woods, and they said, 'Yes, we know Elentir, that rascal!' Don't fret, friend, I beat them all! They know best than to challenge a Mirkwood Sylvan! Your sister is getting married soon, you know. Perhaps you should send her a gift from your city. She sang for us at the festival, I only wish you could hear her voice. We are creatures of adventure, you and I! Oh what great things you must be doing!_

_ Dearly,_

_ Legolas_

_Also- I made those Lorien splinter-shooters give me some leaves for your new home!_

Elentir bit his lip to keep from crying. Only if he knew what a horrible time Elentir had experienced. As soon as he read that last line about 'splinter-shooting' Lorien, he nearly lost it all. He missed his home so much, and if there was some way, he would return. He didn't dare face his father, though, who told him he would not like living in a man's city. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Elentir wiped his eyes and brushed the letters aside. Staggering, he opened the door.

"Mr. Starwatcher?" Elentir found a small, frail lady before him. She slowly looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Mr. Starwatcher? You haven't paid your first rent yet." Elentir nodded, covering his brow.

"I know, Mrs. Olsen, but you'll have it by the end of the month." She smiled and wandered off, gawking at the next door. He closed the door and covered his face. He didn't even have a job after a week of living in the city. Sadly, he sighed and walked to the window. At least the tranquility of the open sky would calm him for another day.


	3. Furthur Frustration

Lunch came very quickly because Elentir enjoyed working on the building's computers. People began shuffling past his door, laughing and chatting about sports and movies, all carrying small brown bags and mugs. Confused, Elentir stood and peeked out of his cracked doorway. Even Ms. Kotter was about to go. "Oh, hello, Mr. Starwatcher," she said as soon as she saw him watching.

"Elentir, please," he corrected. She smiled and blushed a bit.

"Elentir, it's time for lunch, 12:00 o'clock. You have a whole hour, but if you come back early Mr. Wilson will probably let you leave a bit earlier." Elentir blinked, glancing downward. "Are…you all right?" He glanced back to her worried expression. 

"Yes, I just need to finish something before I go…" He slowly turned back to his waiting desk.

"Elentir?" He paused. "A lot of us on the main floor go to the bakery down the street." He nodded, giving a quick grin. 

He wandered into the small restaurant, seeing that it wasn't crowded and he could find a table to himself. One glance at the menu made his milky features turn even more pale, and he decided he would finish the bread he had saved from last week. Also, Ms. Kotter was no where to be found. He wouldn't want to intrude on her lunch, anyway. Elentir sat down in the corner by the window, and looking out at the streets and the bit of the bay he could see. He had kept the letter from his dear friend back home in his pocket. As his heart grew low he pulled it out and looked over the long, gracefully drawn characters on the page. Although to any other eyes, it would look like mere scratches of nonsense, Elentir could see the excitement and good intentions Legolas had for him. He was so intensely concerned with the message that he didn't notice a young woman carefully slide into the seat across from him. Surprised, he glanced up.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind, but you seemed so alone." He smiled; she meant no harm. She looked young and quiet, with cherry-chestnut locks and green eyes that competed with Elentir's own misty sapphires. "I noticed you just started work at the building. My name's Anne…I work in marketing."

"Elentir," he introduced. "Network specialist."

"Elentir?" she repeated, sipping coffee. "That's so pretty."

"Thank you," he blushed slightly.

"Where's it from?" He paused.

"Overseas. I just moved from, well, it's my first time in the city." Anne nodded, grinning a bit again.

"Me too. My parents said I wouldn't be able to survive, but I'm proudly still alive after a whole month." Elentir's eyes widened.

"My father told me I would hate the city…" His voice trailed. "I think I'm starting to believe him." 

"Now, don't say that. Parents love for you to come crawling back to them." Elentir chuckled. "All you need is a good place, a good job, and some good friends. You'll fit in soon enough. Here, try some of this. It's what kept me here for the first week." Elentir hesitated at the small roll she offered. Legolas had warned him about the food. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he smiled meekly and took a bite. It was delicious!

"This is fantastic!" he gasped. Anne laughed and nodded, pulling a piece for herself. "Almost as good as home!"

"You sure are homesick," Anne giggled. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I don't think you would know it," he nervously replied. She shrugged slightly and placed the rest of the roll in front of him. She noticed the letter and strained to see it.

"Oh…" she grimly replied when she saw the foreign marks. "Elentir, it's OK." He frantically glanced to the letter, then to her fallen face. 

"What?"

"It's OK if you're from…from places that are not quite welcome here in such rough times." Elentir's visage twisted in a confused scowl.

"I'm sorry, Anne, I don't understand." He followed her gaze to the letter and quickly snatched it into his grasp. "It's not what you think."

"You know, you don't look very Middle-Eastern." Elentir sighed, his eyes rolling a bit at the complete blindness of these people.

"I'm not from the Middle-East, this is not Arabic."

"Elentir," she comforted. "There's no need to lie!" He could see he was getting no where. He stood, carefully hiding the letter and forcing a brief smile.

"It was nice speaking with you Anne. I hope I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, smiling again, but still bewildered. He shook his head slightly as soon as he turned from her. This race was hopeless.

"He's handsome," she muttered. "Even if he's obviously Pakistani." 


	4. The Park

Elentir loved the park nestled in the middle of the streets and commotion. He had found it on his second day in the city, and every evening since visited it to watch the sunset. He found his own bench and watched the clouds turn colors over the tree tops. For a moment, it reminded him of home so strongly. On this day, when things were especially difficult, his heart was moved to song.

_Stars above my troubled brow_

_Light my path clearly now_

_For my soul is lost, far from peace_

_And wanders until stars do cease_

He sadly brought his knees to his chin, watching the small jewels appear across the purple sky. "That's very good," a strange voice commented. Elentir turned to see someone sitting under the tree behind him. No one had ever heard him sing before, and he was terribly embarrassed. It was a youth, a fellow with a funny tipped cap and a strange instrument in his lap. Elentir smiled. The stranger reminded him of a Halfling, the way he was dressed with patched clothes and a funny way of speaking. "Did you write that yourself?"

"It's a family hymn," Elentir replied quietly. The young man was strumming the guitar, and Elentir liked the way it sounded. "That's beautiful—did you make it?" The boy looked at Elentir for a moment before laughing.

"No, but I had to work like a horse to buy it. The name's Gavin, Gavin Finley. Aspiring musician, if you will." 

"Elentir Starwatcher." Gavin nodded, smirking.

"I like the way that sounds. What brings you to the park, Elentir, besides your fantastic voice."

"I grow tired of the city sometimes. This reminds me of my home." Gavin nodded, standing and sitting next to the elf.

"Are you a country lad too, then? I tell you, back home, all you see is green." Elentir smiled softly.

"Really? All I can see is green, too. Trees, and sky, and fields…it's so peaceful."

"Aye, it is," Gavin muttered. "Where is your heart, friend?" Elentir glanced down.

"I can't say. I mean, I don't think you'd recognize it." Gavin shrugged, plucking another chord.

"Suit yourself. If this place is only a piece of it, it must be some place beautiful."

"Uma, ta naa," Elentir sighed.

"Pardon?" Gavin echoed. Our hero shook his head, realizing he had slipped again.

"I'm sorry. Yes, it is." Gavin looked down at his instrument and began to play again. His voice was quiet at first, but soon repeated Elentir's words to the same haunting melody. Elentir smiled, for his broken accent twisted the words into a new light. Gavin finished and smiled, taken by the song. 

"It's too perfect. The Starwatcher Song." Elentir chuckled, nodding. "I do believe it is my new favorite."

"It's always been my favorite," Elentir added as twilight filled that place. "My friends and I would always sing it when we were angry."

"You left friends at home as well," Gavin asked, facing the taller acquaintance in the dim light. "I left a girl, my sweet Isa."

"My best friend." Elentir sighed deeply, still watching the tree tops. "He would think this is all great, being in the city. I wish I could bring my sister, too. It's not what I thought it would be, though, Gavin. I don't want them to see it until I like it." Gavin agreed, still playing. It was getting cold and Elentir began to shiver. "It's late, I'm afraid. I've got to get home." 

"You are already better off," Gavin joked. "_You_ have a place to sleep."


	5. Good Friends

Anne knocked on Elentir's door the next day thirty minutes before lunch. She seemed nervous, which worried the young Elf. "Elentir?" she squealed, slipping into his small office. "Elentir, I have something to say to you." He stopped typing and attentively listened.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied. "I must apologize." A small but satisfied smirk came over his features. "I just spoke with Mr. Wilson."

"Mr. Wilson?" She stopped, recollecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you yesterday at lunch. Mr. Wilson explained to me…" 

"My ears?" Elentir continued the grin yet to fade. He could tell he was making Anne more uncomfortable.

"Well…"

"Or my hair. Perhaps my name?"

"Elentir!" Anne intruded, laughing even more timidly. "Please."

"I'm sorry," he replied, laughing. "And I accept. I know I'm different, but it's all right." Anne looked at him skeptically, but glad he was so forgiving.

"You're in a great mood," she commented, sitting in the chair across from his that was never used.

"I received another letter from home," he explained, pulling it from his desk drawer. "It's from my sister." He began to hand it to her, but realized it was written in Elven, as usual. "Here, I'll read it to you." She smiled. "It says Elentir, how is life in your new home? Father misses you but can't stop saying you'll come home soon enough. Sullina…she's Elenlindiel's best friend."

"Elen…lin...diel?" Anne stuttered. "You say it better than I do."

"We call her Lin for short," Elentir corrected. "Sullina bought a new horse and Lin got to ride it—I taught her how to ride last summer." Anne nodded, perfectly intrigued at how excited Elentir was to hear from home, where ever it was. "Mum says she's sending more bread. Anne, you have to try it. It's better than anything you'll ever eat. Oh, this is about her boyfriend, Meneluin…I believe I'll have to skip that." Anne nodded, smiling wider. "Ah! Legolas!"

"That sounds pretty," Anne said while glancing at the envelope the letter had arrived in. "Who is that?"

"My best friend," Elentir laughed. "She says he's telling all sorts of stories about adventures I'm having. None of its true!"

"I would say every day here in this crazy place is an adventure," Anne sighed. Elentir shook his head, playfully looking over the paper to her comic expression.

"It is a different kind." Suddenly, they were interrupted by the usual rush through the hall. Anne read the clock and gasped.

"It's already time for lunch. Are you going to the bakery again, Elentir?" He shook his head and stood, gathering two sacks.

"I think I'll go to the park instead. I happen to know someone who would deeply appreciate a nice lunch." Anne half-smiled.

"All right. See you later." Elentir followed her out, but headed for his same bench. He was looking forward to the hour.

"Well, hello!" Gavin greeted happily. "I do remember this face!" Elentir smiled, abandoning the bench and taking a seat next to the musician under the tree. "What brings you this way?"

"Lunch," Elentir answered, passing him the second paper sack. "You have to take a bite of it all, because it is all from home." Gavin's charming face lit with a new found joy as he slowly opened the bag. He smiled from ear to ear as he discovered each item.

"What is this? It looks positively wonderful…"

"Tastes better than it looks," Elentir joked, already eating his own roll. Gavin nibbled a bit and his eyes doubled in size.

"Jiminy Christmas, man! You're right! This is unbelievable!" Elentir chuckled, pointing to another homemade Elven delight.

"That's better." Gavin soon agreed. The hour would pass too quickly, and Elentir promised he would stop by again after work. Gavin thanked him too many times, for all Elentir gladly took in return was the elation in his heart he so longed to feel so far from home. Anne was right; there were great adventures in this new land, and although his friends might have not understood right away, Elentir knew he would fit in soon enough. 


	6. The Light in the Park

Elentir raised the tip of his arrow towards the thick wooden tree, the chalk-drawn target taunting him from afar. To his left, Legolas was laughing, arms folded and arrogant eyes fixated on Elentir's stance. "Come on, Elly," the elder pushed, glancing to the destination. The sun was beginning to get to Elentir, but he knew if he couldn't split the arrow struck dead center in the circle, he would never hear the end of it. Suddenly, all concentration was shattered by his sister and parents, happily strolling from the deeper part of the forest.

"Elentir!" his mother called. "Elentir, the festival's about to begin!"

"Mother, I'm in the middle of something," he replied coolly. Legolas chuckled again and stepped forward. The Starwatchers nodded respectfully, greeting the prince with a smile.

"He's about to loose, my Lady Starwatcher." Elentir narrowed his eyes playfully and lifted his arrow again. Elenlindiel giggled, wrapping her arms about his waist. 

"Does this help any, Elly?" Elentir paused to push her away, laughing.

"No, Lin-Lin, just let me shoot this one arrow."

"Your mother made your favorite cake, Elentir," his father teased. "Hurry up so we can hear your sister sing."

"Everyone's waiting, Elentir," his mother added. Legolas nodded and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Go ahead and beat me, Aier, I want some of that cake." Elentir scowled a bit at the endearing nickname and pulled the bow even tighter. The taunt string sung in his curved ear, the eyes of his loved ones watching it. In a blink, his fingers released and the dart flew forward with perfection's hand. Everyone watched anxiously as the point grew closer to the end of the trademark feathers from the Prince of Mirkwood…

He jolted awake to the sound of the buzzing alarm. It hadn't been the first time he had dreamed he was home, being there for all of the wonderful things he was missing. Festivals, his mother's cake, his sister's singing, and playing the same stupid competition games with Legolas—they were all taken too lightly. Being raised in a cage of watchful trees and priceless beauty had trained his eyes to not appreciate his world. Now that he was gone, he would return with a larger heart.

Elentir arrived to work late, but Mr. Wilson didn't mind. "Find job that Starwatcher is doing…" he muttered to his secretary, who smiled and nodded. Four computers broke down, and Elentir was able to fix them all. Several coworkers stopped by to thank him for his services, which left a wide smile about him until lunch. Anne stepped in to congratulate him.

"This is your day, Elentir," she gushed. "I think everyone's talking about you!" He shrugged, still glancing out of the window. She walked to his desk, seeing he was distracted. "Mr. Wilson even said you're quite an asset to the company." He nodded, peacefully gazing. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" He looked to her, nodding with a sigh.

"It was especially real this time," he explained. "I could actually smell the trees. It's really getting to me."

"I'm sorry, Elentir," Anne said compassionately. "That must be tough." He shook his head, lying beautifully.

"I'm all right. I'll be all right." She smiled brightly and nodded.

"I bet. It's already time for lunch?"

"Sure is. Where have you been going the past few weeks?" Elentir smiled, glad to share his secret.

"Why don't you come along?"

"You mean, you spent a whole week on a boat?" Anne gasped, having barely touched her food. Gavin nodded, smiling and sipping coffee.

"Whatever it took to get me to America, I was going to come."

"That's amazing," Anne admired. "I rode the ferry across Lake Eerie and nearly died from sea sickness."

"The sea is an amazing place," Gavin swooned. "It's like a different world." Elentir grew quiet; he had heard such sailor's praises before. "Elentir? Are you all right?"

"He had the dream again," Anne explained, nibbling on her sandwich. A breeze had picked up under the friendly tree and rustled the leaves above them. Gavin's guitar was serving as a delicate table and began to hum as the air rushed by. Gavin's eyes widened and he turned his head in a sympathetic sigh.

"I understand, my friend. When I catch glimpse of home in a dream, it takes a good day to shake."

"If you both miss your homes so much, why don't you go back?" The Elf and man faced her with shocked expressions.

"It's not that easy," Elentir began.

"Not that easy at all," Gavin continued. "Why, my Papa…he wouldn't let me come back." Elentir smiled a bit and handed Gavin another piece of bread. "I like it here, though. A new adventure each day." Anne smiled, having just met the young Gavin but already liking him. She watched as Elentir laughed and noticed how incredibly sweet his voice was. It sort of sang, no matter what he said, and even Gavin said he had heard Elentir sing and it was marvelous. The birds in the background paused for a moment, she swore, when he chuckled. The light filtered through the trees lit his face like his own star.


	7. Confused

Elentir sold the used television he had purchased at an upstanding pawn shop exactly three hours after he had bought it. His head was still ringing from the noise it produced, and he craved the outdoors to clear his thoughts. He had recently discovered a boarded staircase leading to the top of the old building barely covering his head. He was able to watch the sunset with no one knowing, and when it was too dark to see, he could easily find his way home. Under a full moon, he was moved to finally write his anxious friends at home.

_Dear Mother, Father, and Lin_

_ I'm sorry I have not been able to write you, but work is strenuous and must take most of my time or I will be discharged._

He stopped, looked at what he wrote, and used the most amazing invention he had discovered at the office three days before, the funny little pink eraser that allowed him to make mistakes.

_ I'm sorry I have not been able to write you, but I have made fast friends here and I am awfully busy. _

He smiled and continued.

_I live in an apartment building named East Street Quarters. It's a bit small from my room back home, but I've already made it my own. I keep my bow resting by the door like you told me to, Father, and it really has brought good luck. Legolas sent me leaves from Lorien that I keep in a jar by my bed. Their fragrance fills the house. I work at a company owned by a man named Mr. Wilson. He didn't like me at all at first, but now we are business-level friends. Everything here is based on business. I believe you would like it for your worth ethic, Father. At lunch, I go to a bakery that makes rolls. It does not match your cooking, Mum! One of my new friends, Gavin, tried your roll and said it was the best he's ever tasted. Gavin plays the guitar and sometimes I sing with him. He lives in the park, I think, which is not rare here in the city. People live with no houses, and sometimes, this worries me. I work with a very nice girl named Anne. She reminds me of you, Lin-Lin, because she is always smiling. She and I sometimes visit Gavin at lunch. Lin, I am sending you a ring made in the city. It's called a Mood Ring, and it will change colors on your finger. Please tell Legolas they teach archery in the city too. Tell him I watched a lesson and nearly laughed; the humans here cannot shoot an apple from a horse's head. When he decides to visit, we will show them how it is really done. I love you all and wish you were here to visit me. I hope Lin's schooling is going well._

_ Love, Elentir. _

He smiled once more, glad with what he had written. Carefully, he folded the letter and began to address it. Suddenly, he was hit with what he had just written. The page was covered in random English words. At first, he began to laugh, seeing the word lunch among the lofty Elven characters, the letters forming teach so close to Legolas, one of the prettiest names in the language. A cold chill came over him. Was he leaving his roots? He quickly tucked the letter away, knowing he would have to rewrite it. A bit worried for his own self, he wished he was able to talk someone who might understand. He slowly gathered his things and retreated to his room. His dreams could comfort him, as always.

On the other side of town, another lonely soul tried to straight herself out. The day in the park was indeed days ago, but Anne couldn't shake that one single moment from her thoughts. She sat in her favorite chair, enjoying the view from her simple loft. The cup of soup in her hand was warm but not comforting. Each time she tried to close her eyes, she imagined the friendly sunlight spilled across the park lawn, Gavin's guitar humming no particular melody, and Elentir, smiling with such vibrant life she had never seen anywhere else. It was like a good movie, or a special kiss—it had lingered in her memory for hours on end. It was with the annoyance of a never-ending song, but as sweetly real as her dinner in her mug. The telephone rang. On an impulse, she snatched it, but immediately sighed at how incredibly silly she was acting. Was she a well-mannered young woman, or a love-sick teenager? Calmly, she answered it, completely not expecting it to be Elentir. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Jen. Haven't talk to you in a while." Anne sipped her soup, a bit dazed.

"I knew I should have called. Do you really think I don't know something's wrong?"

"Jen…" Anne moaned.

"Tell me everything and if you don't, I'm coming over!"

"You live in Manhattan!"

"I'll make it!" Anne laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't book any plane tickets. You and your sister instincts…"

"Spill it." Anne sighed.

"There's…this guy." Immediately, Jen began to tease her younger sibling.

"Oh! A guy? Little Annie has a boyfriend?"

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"He's really nice and caring. I know him through work…and we've been spending a lot of time together, just casually of course. Well, I don't know if I really like him, you know? It could just be that he's…exotic or just different from any other guy I've met…"

"That's not the reason," Jen flatly replied. Anne rolled her eyes. Her sister knew everything.

"You're right. He's incredibly handsome and he has the most amazing laugh. I can't get it out of my head." Jen giggled on the other line, sighing happily.

"Sounds like a real catch, but if you don't know him that well, don't ruin anything by rushing your relationship." Relationship? When Jen said it, the idea of a 'relationship' with Elentir was beyond odd. Anne scowled a bit, setting her thoughts straight.

"I believe you. I…I don't think he's for me. I've just met the guy, I don't even know where he's from." Jen laughed, and Anne had to do the same. "Thanks for your help…boy, I sure am glad I didn't do anything I surely would regret."


	8. Saturday's Luck

Elentir shook his head, the milky tint of his skin rushing to rosy rouge. "I can't, Gavin, I just can't." Gavin playfully sighed, the chords always strumming as a soft background. "You…you don't understand, I just can't sing in front of anyone."

"Elentir, your voice is magnificent. I've never heard anything like it. It's a waste for you not to sing sometime down town, Friday night perhaps, where everyone's walking the streets and finding places for their spare change."

"I'm sorry," Elentir said, leaning back against the tree.

"You sing in front of me all the time."

"That's different," the Elf replied, closing his eyes for a moment. He recognized the song he had taught Gavin floating from the guitar. The young man began to poke Elentir in the side with a free hand when he had one, causing Elentir to break into a smile and fold, blushing.

"No one's around, Elly, humor me and sing!" Elentir shook his head for the last time and gently pulled the instrument from Gavin's hold. Little by little, he was learning how to play. He had explained the flute was his forte, and Gavin had even tried one Elentir had brought one Saturday.  Every weekend since that he had spent in the park with his traveling friend, Elentir had learned a new chord. He could play a song that Gavin called Amazing Grace, and so far, it was Elentir's favorite. "Aye, it's my favorite to," Gavin softly dreamed. He began to hum along with Elentir's elegant fingers, his talent always improving, but the chords weren't as smooth as Gavin's natural ability.

"Listen to that! I'm almost as good as you!" Gavin chuckled and retrieved his guitar.

"Almost, my friend." Elentir laughed also and sprawled out more under the tree's inviting shade. "It's a lovely Saturday."

"Yes." There was never silence between them, for music was all they breathed. "Gavin, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Elentir," he happily replied, "if I may answer."

"Do you really enjoy sleeping in the park?" The youth's nonchalant expression changed, and he sat up immediately. Elentir didn't mean for him to stop playing, but the melody faded. "It is a very peaceful place." Gavin nodded, looking down slightly.

"I didn't choose to be without a home, Elentir, sometimes, that's just how it happens." Elentir's soft grin faded.

"I didn't mean it like that, Gavin, honestly, I was just asking." Gavin smiled slightly and returned to his recline.

"I know, I know. It's nice. A bit cold, but pleasant in the evenings." Elentir sighed happily and agreed.

"Yes, pleasant in the evenings." The music started again. "Gavin, if you ever wanted to you, when the nights are terribly cold…" Gavin turned to Elentir, playing blindly. "You can always stay with me in my apartment. I have a very comfortable couch that is supposed to turn into a bed, but I haven't found any instructions to do so, or any sort." Although Elentir's offer was purely innocent and casual, Gavin laughed heartily before nudging Elentir's side and nodding.

"You are one of a kind, Elentir. Sometime, I'll show you how it works." Elentir beamed, glad that Gavin knew he would have a warm place to sleep. "Any letters from home?" Elentir scowled slightly and shook his head.

"Mail travels slow overseas." Gavin began the last refrain of Amazing Grace, Elentir's favorite.

"I wish I knew." Elentir couldn't imagine not speaking with his family as long as Gavin had been away from his. Each day was a struggle not to give up without his parents and sister Lin, but each day was also getting easier.

"_I_ wish you'd reconcile with your father," Elentir muttered. "It's not good to go without speaking for too long." Gavin shrugged, the song ending beautifully.

"Just as there are things I cannot understand about you, my friend, there are things you cannot understand about me." Elentir nodded; it was their differences that made them fit so well. "I deserve a question."

"You do."

"What do you think of Anne?" Elentir glanced to his companion, snickering at first, but then realizing he was serious. 

"Anne Williams?"

"Yes, Anne Williams, our Anne. What do you think of her? When you first brought her here, I only assumed you two were together, but now that things have proven otherwise, what is going on?" Elentir began to chuckle again, but out of nervousness.

"Gavin, please, don't let me stand in your way." Gavin frowned, grinning, and swatting at Elentir's arm.

"You two have something, and I'm going to find it. There isn't anything more upsetting than not being able to tell someone what you feel."

"Trust me, I know," Elentir reassured. "I have no feelings you do not know about Anne." Gavin looked into Elentir's electric eyes, convinced he had the talent of soul reading. "Gavin, trust me!" Gavin nodded very slowly.

"Aye, I will. For now."


	9. Sweet Wonder

                It was a more than dreary day.  Elentir was given no work to do, which made him feel terribly obsolete.  He couldn't wait until lunch, but soon found out that Anne had mysteriously left early and gone home.  When Elentir reached the park, he couldn't find Gavin anywhere.  Sad and confused, he returned to the bakery for a roll.  It was unusually crowded, so he was forced to sit in a table that had not been bussed.  He didn't mind too much, that is until he sat down.  He found before him (along with his plate, someone else's and his cup) something incredible.  Sitting beneath the unused napkin was a necklace made of silver, soft and pure.  Elentir's eyes widened as he tried to gather the metallic silk and found linked to it a familiar medallion.  It was a sight for sore eyes.  A small but dense piece featuring a textured moon and moonbow.  Elentir knew the crest of Sehanine well—it was the patron goddess of his home village in Neverwinter, but known and carried by many of his stature.  A sudden rush of excitement and anxiety dove into his soul.  This piece, this forgotten jewel could not be found in any store, no matter how odd or ancient.  He began to look around frantically.  Was this some horrible joke?  No, not even the friendliest of men knew the secret religions of his home.  Very carefully, he placed the chain in his pocket, and forgetting about his meal, he hurried back to the office, mind racing.  As soon as he was finished at work, he would have to find Gavin and somehow explain the meaning of this relic, or at least the meaning of its presence.  Even before that, he wanted to make sure Anne was all right.  He couldn't believe how fast he was walking, almost skipping on air!  The glowing nestled in his coat pocket was burning a steady flame of hope through to his trembling heart.  There was another elf in the city!   

                "Elentir, that's great," Gavin gasped.  He looked at the silver charm sitting on Elentir's coffee table with quartered eyes.  Elentir was rambling with joy, the most enthusiasm since he arrived.  Gavin was almost afraid of his tall friend when they met in front of Elentir's apartment complex.  Apparently, a cold-hearted observer had told the police of Gavin's sleeping, and he was in need of a residence that didn't require sleeping on a cot next to a convict.  However, Elentir had a feeling that what Gavin really needed was in the stack of papers he had to fill out himself when arriving in the city.  Gavin had no identification of any sort.

                "Gavin, you cannot begin to understand what this means, which is wonderfully remarkable!" Elentir exclaimed, snatching up the necklace for the sixth time.  "The person who left this must go to the bakery often—I'm bound to see them again!"

                "Why don't you go back to the bakery and just wait for them to come back?  They're probably missing their necklace," Gavin suggested, glancing over to his guitar, which rested on the wall next to Elentir's bow.  The tremulous elf gazed into his hands as if he held the very world he lived in.

                "I was too excited to even think about that…but I did stop by before coming home.  The lady at the register said that no extremely tall customers asked about losing a necklace.  Oh, Gavin, what if this is really what I think it is?  What if the person who left this…is…is like me?" Elentir began to laugh.  "Can you imagine how scared they must be?"  Gavin nodded, chuckling.

                "I remember how lost you were, Elly."  

                "That reminds me.  You have to show me how the couch works," Elentir muttered while pacing wildly.  "It's so incredibly beautiful; Anne would say it's…"  Terror and frustration filled his racing orbs.  "Anne!"  Gavin smirked, glancing up at his eccentric roommate.

                "What about Anne?" he teased.

                "I forgot to see how she is!" he cried.  Elentir scowled and smacked his own forehead.  Luckily, the heavy chain was in his other hand.  "Gavin, will you stay here and answer the phone if the bakery calls?  I asked that they tell me if anyone asked about the necklace."  Gavin nodded, surprised that Elentir would be so concerned about the owner of a unique but scratched medallion.  "Diole lle!" Elentir replied hurriedly, grabbing his coat.  In a wind-blown frenzy, he slammed the door behind him, and only his faint footsteps remained.  Gavin's eyebrows arched, all of this being quite overwhelming.  Suddenly, he thought over what Elentir muttered before he left.

                "What…did he say?"

                


	10. Eska, part 1

                Elentir had never been to Anne's house before, but he had looked up the address and followed directions carefully.  Immediately, he began to notice the differences between his own residence and the classy, well-to-do apartment building of Whispering Stars.  The floor leading to each of the doors was carpeted, and the windows were clear and bright.  Elentir had nearly died the first night without shining windows.  He was a creature of the son, and always would be.  With excited reluctance, he knocked on room number seven.  Anne answered and was startled to see handsome Elentir, bright and gracious, waiting.

                How many times in my foolishness did I wish this would happen, she thought to herself sarcastically before smiling.  "Elentir, what brings you here?"

                "I wanted to see if you were all right.  Ms. Kotter said you had left early."  That is so sweet!  No, Anne, don't start.  Anne opened the door wider, glad she had decided to change into jeans and a sweatshirt instead of her pajamas, and invited him in.  Elentir looked about her contemporary and strange home, seeing simply bizarre items hanging from the walls and sitting on clunky desks.

                "That's sweet," Anne sighed, dropping onto her random red couch.  "And I hate to disappoint you.  I just felt a little ill, that's all."  Elentir smiled shyly and slowly sat on an oddly shaped chair.

                "But you're all right?"  Anne nodded slowly, not seeing the urgency of casual conversation.  "Wonderful, because I've discovered something amazing!"  She smiled, picking up her half-empty mug full of soup.  Elentir was digging madly in his jacket.

                "Did you get a new eraser?" Anne giggled.  Elentir shot her a sarcastic glance before returning to his search.  Finally, he found his special prize.

                "Look…"  He handed it to her with extreme delicacy.  Anne noticed the care and look at him, confused.

                "What is it?"

                "A medallion…from my home," Elentir explained quietly.  "I found it in the bakery and think it might belong to one of my people."

                "Someone from your home?" Anne repeated.  "That _is wonderful."  Elentir smiled wider, practically giddy.  Much to Anne's surprise (and secretly denied delight) he leapt to the open seat next to her._

                "What are the chances of something so rare being left in the city?  I…I really think someone from home left it."

                "And where is home," Anne wondered aloud while running her hands over the intricate inscription.  "I've never seen lettering like this."  Elentir slowly reached out to take the necklace, as if her questioning would somehow mar it.

                "I…I don't think you'd know it."

                "Well, Elentir, you've never told me the name," she replied, grinning a bit.  "In fact, in all this time I've known you and Gavin, we've never really talked about where you're from."

                "Well…I…"

                "Once we get Gavin started about Scotland he won't shut up, now I know you miss this magical place you come from, so what is it?"  Elentir, practically chewing through his lip, relaxed and drew a deep breath.

                "Neverwinter."  Anne looked at the charm, and then back to him.

                "That sounds pretty…is it in England?"  Elentir shrugged, standing awkwardly.

                "I…uh…guess so."

                "You guess so?" Anne chuckled.  "You are some character."  She stood too, reaching for the necklace again.  "What does that say?"

                "It's Egyptian."  He turned.

                "I studied Eastern archeology in college, Elly, it's not Egyptian."  She tried for it again.

                "All right, my mistake, it's…"

                "Elentir!" Anne laughed, pulling on his arm gently.  "What's the problem?"  He forced a smile, shrugging and palming the silver treasure.

                "It's ancient writing!  Not even the elders back home know what it means."  She carefully unfolded his fingers and pulled out the piece.

                "I knew I've seen this before…it's from your letter!" Anne gasped.

                "My…letter?"

                "Don't you remember when we first met?"  Elentir smiled and nodded proudly.

                "Of course."  It was his pure blood and exquisite heart that fooled her mortal senses once more, a problem that Elentir had not addressed before.  However, another more important problem had presented itself.  

                "You recognize it now?"  He sighed deeply and nodded.

                "It says…"  Anne waited patiently.  "It says: _Vaminithil sila tiri / Ten'oio harnron vanwa i'ilmen/ Coia a'Sehanine ar'hinira / Lakilea a'Ithil'quessir_."  The words he knew so well and so painfully denied left a honeyed dew upon his tongue.  It was a taste he hoped would linger.__

                "That's so pretty," she sighed.  "What does it mean?"

                "The beauty of the moon shines bright.  Forever they will rule over the skies.  Forever life to Sehanine and her children.  Victory…"  He paused, not because he could not read the corroding characters but because it would be the first confession he had ever made in the new country, the city.  "Victory to the Moon Elves."  Anne's eyes widened.  A breath of relief left Elentir's golden throat.  

                "Where is this from?" she asked again, dark brown optics narrowing.

                "Neverwinter Woods," Elentir repeated, gazing back to her with a newfound confidence in his heritage.  "I am from Neverwinter Woods, home of the Moon Elves."  


	11. Eska, part 2

                Moon Elves?" she said, slowly lowering back to the seat.  "What is a Moon Elf?"

                "I'm one," Elentir coolly replied, sitting back next to her.  "Surely you didn't think…I mean, you said yourself I'm…erm…different…"

                "But that's just you," Anne said softly.  She couldn't help but smile.  Forget Jen's advice; any time Elentir was as happy as he was now, his whole spirit was filled with radiance.  Anne had no choice but to fall in love with him.  A piece of her heart drew back, but this was the perfect time.  He would want to know what she was thinking.  Quickly, she blinked and began saying all the things that had formed in the past few weeks; all the things she'd thought she'd never say.  "Elentir, you're not like anyone I've ever met before…"  Elentir glanced down, fiddling with his own hands.  "I don't even know you that well and…"

                "Anne," he tried, "where I'm from…"

                "I don't care where you're from, Elly," she continued, smiling wider.  "You talk about how beautiful it is and how much you miss it, but I haven't even been to…Neverwinter…and I say I've found its beauty…in you."  His eternal blood grew thin.  If explaining his home was the first incredibly awesome problem, this would be the second.  "Elentir, you're unique, and wonderful, and every reason why I can't stop dreaming about…your…"  She had been watching him ever since she lost control of her own words, but only just then did he look at her with such jewels, such endless orbs where a storm had settled over an endless sea; soft waves frothed against the moonlit beach, and Anne found herself once again overwhelmed at how such a perfect dream was caught in the windows to his gracious soul.  "Your eyes."  She barely breathed them.  Anne noticed somehow in the middle of her rambling they had become mere inches apart.  His hoary waves, spilled from such humble shoulders, nearly crossed her own locks.  The two oceans were beginning to dim, and her stomach fluttered along with her eyes.  Suddenly, the moment was dashed by Elentir's quick bowing of his regal crown and rise to his light feet.  Anne sighed deeply, for this was exactly what she feared.

                "I've got to go," he muttered, tone low but gentle.  "I hope you feel better."  Anne was left, defeated on the couch.  She nodded and watched him stride to the door.  Before he finally turned, with the door open and around him, he glanced back to her confused state and half-smiled, as if to apologize.  Then, he was gone.  Anne painfully scowled and covered her eyes.  The beloved necklace was on the seat next to her.  After wiping at her eyes, her fingers grazed across it, and shocked, she gathered the chain and rushed to the door.

                "Elentir!"

                He was already gone.  She ran back to the window to see him step out of the building.  Did he glance up at the window?  No, her imagination.  As soon as his figure was out of sight, she flung herself on the couch that they nearly shared.  "Anne, Anne, Anne!" she screamed into the pillow.  "What were you thinking!?"  She didn't notice she was pounding the medallion with her frantic fist.  She looked at it again, cheeks stained but still able to read.  "A Moon Elf, huh?" she cried to the charm.  "What kind of sick cult is that, that won't let you date perfectly nice girls…like me…"  She moaned, hating herself all over again.  "Jen was right.  I'll never be able to talk to him again."  The silver caught the light and brightened her eyes.  "This is your fault," she wept before laughing at accusing such a pretty piece.  "Whatever you are, whoever you belong to…"  She shook her head and wiped her eyes one last time.  Anne had to shove the chain under a loose cushion; it was already taunting her about him.


	12. Mellonamin

                Gavin's eyes widened as soon as Elentir had finished.  The elf waited patiently for a reaction from his friend, eyes fallen and visage reflecting a broken spirit.  "She…she said all of that?"  Elentir nodded gravely, rubbing his brow.

                "What am I going to do?"

                "Elentir, I…I'm sorry to say I saw that coming."  Elentir glanced up, not relieved.

                "Did she tell you that she…she felt that way?"  Gavin shook his head and pulled his blanket closer about him.  The two sat on the unfolded couch; Gavin knew something was wrong when Elentir wasn't amazed at how it seemed to disappear so compactly.  "How did you know?"

                "I can just tell, lad," Gavin replied with a smile.  "But what I don't understand is why didn't you tell her the same thing back?  Anne's a wonderful girl and I think you were shocked to turn her down!"  Elentir shook his head quickly, sighing.

                "No one understands…no one."  He suddenly lifted to his feet, pacing.  Gavin watched him move so abruptly and scowled.

                "Elly, if you tried to explain…"

                "But I cannot!" Elentir intruded, spinning to face Gavin dramatically.  "I cannot explain to you, Gavin, because you are not of my kind!"  In angst and confusion, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, desperation taking his words.  "I…Gavin…where I come from…"

                "What's the matter with Anne?" Gavin argued, accent growing thicker as his voice raised.  "Just because she's not like you, Elentir, you won't even consider her?"  Elentir dropped back onto the bed and buried his elegant features in his trembling hands.

                "It would be a lie," he uttered.  "It would be a lie to say I loved her."  Gavin held his dear friend's shoulder, not sure of what to say.  "Gavin, I wish I could tell you everything and you would take it…with sugar."  Gavin smiled a bit, barely making out Elentir's muffled voice.  "Oh, my stars…only you can know how hard it is to travel far from home and have no one to support you.  There's no one here waiting with a home and a job, no sense of security…"

                "Aye, I know."

                "I just don't think I belong here," Elentir said more clearly, lifting his chin to his palm.  "I know I don't belong here!  My home is with the trees, the valley…the sky so large you could see every star…"  Gavin sighed gracefully, nodding.

                "Sounds like a bonnie haven."  Elentir nodded also.  "Lookie here, mate, first class postal."  Gavin produced a beautifully scribed letter that he had been saving since the early afternoon.  Elentir's face lit as he opened it. 

                "From home," he announced.  "Dear Elentir…Lin says hello and wishes you a happy Neverwinter Festival."  He paused; he had completely forgotten about the annual festivities back home.  "She thanks you for the ring and all of her friends think it's marvelous.  We're so proud that you are doing so well in the big city.  Your home sounds charming and so do your friends."  Gavin blushed.  "Your father tells all his friends he has a son overseas giving Elves a good name.  I have a surprise for you…"  Elentir's voice trailed as he began to read ahead.  Suddenly, his eyes exploded with such color that Gavin leapt and excitedly gasped.

                "What?  What's the surprise!"

                "Legolas is coming to visit!  Legolas is coming!"  Elentir once again found his feet and began to stumble elatedly.  He threw the letter in the air and burst into a graceful leap.  Gavin laughed, catching the falling leaf.

                "Calm down, Elly, you'll wake the neighbors!"

                "Yallume, estela!"  Gavin tried to read the letter, but as always, it was in those strange markings.  "Oh, Gavin, this is wonderful!"  The guest chuckled, falling back onto the armrest.

                "My, Elentir, it's as if you found the medallion all over again."  Shock filled his expression.

                "Oh no…the necklace…it's at Anne's…"  He blinked rapidly and pulled the sadness from his thought.  "Nevermind, I'll get it later!  Finally, Legolas is coming to see me!  Gavin, he's my closest friend and I know you'll think he's hilarious."

                "When is he coming?" Gavin asked hopefully.

                "Oh, it could be anytime…getting from the woods to here isn't easy, but if anyone can do it Legolas can!" he laughed.  Elentir began to mumble in that strange tongue he knew so well, adjusting the bow next to Gavin's guitar and often laughing at his own prayers.  "He's finally going to have that adventure he's been begging for!" Gavin recognized.  "Oh, I can't wait until he comes!  Finally, a friendly face…someone other than _edanae_!"  Gavin blinked, his smile fading.  If Elentir had listened to what he was saying in the middle of such joy and mad preparation, he might have realized how awful it sounded.  He might have also remembered that he had taught Gavin a few things from home, one of which being the word for the often downcast human.  He was, however, blinded by passion, and did not even notice how quickly Gavin slinked to sleep.  "Goodnight, then," he bid to his distraught friend, who's hurt soul listened clearly under the pulled blanket.    


	13. Maiden Waiting

                The next day was one of Elentir's favorites: Saturday.  He woke up to Gavin making coffee.  There were no calls yet about the necklace, but then again, it was still at Anne's place anyway.  Elentir read over the letter again, overwhelmed with anticipation for Legolas' arrival.  For some odd reason, Gavin was somewhat reserved.  "Everything all right, Gav?"  Gavin held his mug under his chin, wrapped in his blanket like a hiding stowaway.  "Gavin?"  He suddenly glanced up and forced a brief smile.

                "Sure, Elentir, just thinking."  Elentir smiled back, not convinced, and returned to polishing his bow.

                "This yew is chipped," the elf muttered.  "Shipping…"  The longbow cradled so carefully in the master's hands was an authentic piece, hand-wrapped and one of a kind.  The smallest scratch made Elentir wince and rub harsher over the lighter wood.  "You should see Leg's bow, Gavin, it's magnificent.  You know, if it weren't for that bow, I'd beat him a lot more often."

                "I see."

                "It was a gift from the general in Lothlorien," Elentir continued.  "He shouldn't bring it, but he's gone for a while without dueling me so most likely he will."  He glanced over to Gavin, who dronely stared out of the window.  "Do you think we could arch in the forest?  I thought I saw some old targets in the woods."  There was no reply.  "Gavin?"

                "What?" he almost shouted, turning abruptly.  Elentir drew back, surprised.  Gavin sighed and set his cup down.  "Elly, I'm sorry, I just…just do whatever you want, aye?  It'll be the first time you've seen another of your kind in this long, and it's important that you spend enough time with him."  At innocent as it sounded, something told Elentir from the way Gavin scrambled to his feet and left the room that he wasn't as excited as the Elven immigrant.

                "Gavin!" Elentir called, following him into the small kitchen where Gavin's coffee boiled.  "Gavin, what's wrong?"

                "Nothing," he grumbled, sloshing more drink into his mug.  Elentir stood patiently at the counter until Gavin sighed and faced him.  "Elentir, if you want me to leave, I can find shelter at the place downtown."  Elentir's brow knit, his head shaking.

                "What made you think that?  Of course I want you to stay!"

                "With…Legolas coming, maybe you don't want to be found staying with…someone not like you."  Elentir frowned with a smile and poured himself a cup.

                "Gavin, that's nonsense.  I _want_ you to meet Legolas—we're all going to have a grand time!"  The apology was interrupted by a phone call.  Elentir smiled a bit longer before turning to answer it.  "Hello?"  Gavin watched Elentir's too expressive eyes fill with feeling.  "Wonderful!  Are they there?  No?"  His soft brow furrowed.  "All right.  Please, could you tell them this number?  I have a feeling this is very important."  Gavin listened carefully, knowing it was the bakery.  "I see.  Well, if you could…oh?  Really?"  Elentir began to nervously bother the cord of the phone.  "Yes, I can.  Thank you so much again, sir."  He hung up and sighed, setting his coffee aside.  

                "What's going on?"

                "The owner of the necklace mentioned something about it, but the message just _now_ got to me," Elentir explained, a bit annoyed.  "I'm going down there in case they stop by again…do you want anything for breakfast?"  Gavin grinned and raised his cup.  "Well then," the elf beamed.  "I'll be back soon."

                "Elly, you don't have the necklace," Gavin called as Elentir grabbed his coat.

                "I know, but it's too early to bother Anne."  The telephone rang again and Elentir stepped into the hallway.

                "Go ahead, I'll get it."  Gavin snatched the phone and cheerfully greeted in such a rich tone.  "Good mornin', lad, Starwatcher's place."  Elentir chuckled and closed the door, already growing more anxious as to meeting this possible elf.  Gavin nearly dropped his cup.  "Oh, hello, Anne.  How is everything?"

                "All right, I guess.  What the heck, I'm assuming Elly's told you everything," Anne's troubled voice answered from the cracked speaker.

                "Well, I'm not sure about _everything, but I've got a barry idea."  He smirked a bit at the lost moan he heard next._

                "I wish I could take it back…he left in such a hurry, he looked at me like I was some four-eyed monster."

                "You're a far stretch from a monster, Anne," Gavin stuttered.

                "I wish Elentir could see that…I found his necklace here last night.  Can I bring it over, or is he up?"

                "Actually, he just left, but you're welcome over for some coffee."

                "Oh, thanks.  I bet he's been looking all over for this.  See you in a bit, Gavin."

                "Yes, see you too."  The phone clicked and Gavin replaced it to the base.  "Aye…this place is a mess!"

                Elentir stepped into the bakery and was welcomed once again with its ever-present warmth.  He glanced to the many empty tables; perhaps a young elf his age dressed in familiar Neverwinter garb would be sitting alone at one.  He found no such vision.  Still hopeful, he strode to the counter.  "Excuse me, my name is Elentir…"

                "Oh, yes," the cashier muttered, scratching his nose.  "Starwatcher.  No, no one else has asked about your necklace," he grunted.  "But this place can get pretty busy around lunch time, so maybe you'll find who you're looking for."  Elentir drew his lips tip and nodded.  He would get something for Gavin anyway and wait.  

                "In that case, I'll have a roll and…one of those…bagel things."  The man coughed and began to dig into the glass case.  Elentir's eyes wandered and he found a small child staring at him, dumbfound.  It was a little girl with messy red hair and a brown spray across her stifled nose.

                "You have long hair," the urchin breathed, eyes wide with interest.  Elentir ignored the comment and waited for his food, which was taking an unusually long time.  "It's so pretty."  Hearing the compliment, his gaze fell to the child.  The man was still trying to fish out his bagel.  Elentir lowered to a knee so that his soulful eyes matched those of the preschooler.

                "Your hair is pretty too," he replied, passing a sweet smile to her childish countenance.  Suddenly, the little arm was snatched by an overweight mother and her body flung back.  Elentir rose to his feet, face strung with a deep glower.

                "Leave that man alone," the woman barked.  The girl bowed her head.

                "She wasn't a bother," he tried.  The woman grimaced and yanked the girl back behind her wide side.

                "Well she shouldn't talk to strangers," she hissed as she looked Elentir over, disgusted.  "Especially when they're this strange."  With that, the child was dragged away, whining softly.  

                "Starwatcher?"  Elentir faced the desk, thoughts still with the horrible scene he just experienced.  "Your food." 

                "Thanks," he muttered.  He dazedly stumbled back, reminded once again how unreasonable the human race was.  

                "Starwatcher," the man demanded one last time before Elentir reached the door.  He glanced back, the man now actually smiling.  "Come back in a few hours, and you're bound to see her."

                "Her?" the elf echoed, processing slowly.

                "Yeah, the owner of the necklace," he called.  "You're right.  She said it was important."  The small bakery began to spin as people passed by Elentir's slipping stare.  The necklace belonged to…a maid.


	14. Thicker Than Blood

                Anne would not have imagined Elentir living in such a small place.  She knew that he was someone who craved nature and sunlight—the apartment building gave neither.  She knocked softly on the door, the necklace in her free hand growing warm with an amazing life of its own.  She was greeted by Gavin, who graciously welcomed her in for some of his famous coffee.  "Elentir left in quite a hurry," he said while sitting on the couch he had folded.  "But I promise he wasn't running from you."

                "I wouldn't be surprised at all," Anne replied after a sip of the thick brew.  "Gavin, I think I scared the living daylights out of him.  The way…the way he looked at me when I…"  She sighed and shook her head, eyes fluttering closed.

                "There's nothing wrong with you," Gavin coaxed, "if that's what you're thinking.  Elentir…he's got some flukes about him that just can't be dealt with.  We both know he's from a different place, but I think I can say we both forgot that his culture is most likely different as well."  Anne leaned forward in interest, the heavy aroma of the fumes clearing her mind.

                "Are you talking about something in particular, Gav?" she asked.

                "It's just…"  He paused, holding a deep breath.  "Well, he made an odd comment the other night."

                "What sort of odd comment?" Anne pried.

                "It was…it was after he found out one of his friends was coming to visit.  He said it would be nice to see someone other than men, like you and me, for a change."  Anne cleared her throat promptly and set her cup down on the replaced center table.

                "What does that mean?"  Gavin scowled, half-regretting he brought it up.

                "I'm not sure, but I think we'll find out when his Elven friend arrives."  Anne smiled again and sighed.

                "I wouldn't worry about it, Gavin.  You probably just misunderstood."  Gavin shook his head in argument.

                "No, I didn't misunderstand.  I think his people look _down on us.  Whoever they are, they're somehow better than us, and Elentir just has been nice enough not to share it."_

                "Us?" Anne giggled.  "Gavin, what are you talking about?  Elentir is our friend, and a good one at that.  I'm surprised you can even think such a thing, I mean, Gavin!  He's letting you stay in his house!  He's giving you a home and a meal every night."  Gavin's head dropped.

                "How terrible of me…"  Anne reached across to his shoulder, smiling still.

                "You're not terrible."  He looked up and began to grin, Anne giggling again.

                "It just struck me as odd that he would say such a thing.  I understand he's nothing aside from loyal and true, as a friend, but…but something about his blood kept him…" Gavin's voice disappeared as he realized where it was going.

                "Kept him from what?" Anne encouraged.

                "Kept him from repeating all of those nice things you said to him back to you."  Anne leaned back, stunned.  Gavin saw what he had done and immediately wished he could take it back.  "Oh, Anne, that came out all wrong…"

                "No, no I get it," she muttered back.  "I guess I just needed to hear it a bit more clearly."  Her eyes had turned cold, and she was practically sneering.  As if timing weren't any worse, the door opened and Elentir cheerfully slipped in.

                "Well, they said the owner called again, and great stars, Gavin, you won't believe who…"  He turned and saw that there was company.  "Oh, hello Anne, I didn't know you were coming over."

                "I should leave," she immediately snapped, and stood.  The necklace was returned on the table.

                "Oh, you brought the necklace, excellent," Elentir discovered.  "I was afraid I might have to come get it."  Anne jumped to her feet, her hands forming two tight knots.  Elentir was caught off guard by how thin her lips were pulled.

                "Heaven forbid you should have to see me, Elentir!" she cried.  Gavin's face lowered to his hands.  Elentir was hurt and almost backed at her words.

                "Anne…what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  Gavin stood and walked to Elentir's room, closing the door behind him.  The disturbance only delayed the confrontation.  " Is…is this about the other night?"

                "Yes, it's about the other night!" she answered, ignoring his low voice.  "Is there something so wrong with me, Elly?  I mean, I can't help who I am, and if you can't accept me, then maybe we shouldn't be friends either."

                "There's nothing wrong with you, Anne.  You're a wonderful person," Elentir replied coolly before sitting down.  Anne refused to sit, but was so tense, she couldn't.  "I…I just didn't want to be more than friends."  He looked up to her with complete honesty.  She relaxed, signaling a wave of tears.

                "That's not what Gavin said," she said, calming.  Elentir looked to the door with a determined glare.  "No, don't blame him for anything.  Just tell me the truth.  Why didn't you want to…to be with me?"  He gazed back to Anne, his shoulders falling.  She slowly sat next to him, pleading for an answer.

                "It's more complicated than you think," Elentir began, eyes downcast.  "Here in the city…you can be whoever you want.  Not everyone has to like it, but it's all right."  Anne nodded, still listening, but not any less confused.  If Elentir thought she was so wonderful, why shouldn't they be more than friends?  "Back home, however, people don't…they don't mix this well.  The races are separated, but…but for a good reason."

                "I don't care about the color of your skin, Elly," Anne confessed, on the verge of tears.  "All I care about is you."

                "I care for you too, but it's not about skin.  It's deeper than that, it's… it's blood."  She sniffed and pushed back a strand of her hair.

                "Is it money?"

                "No," Elentir replied, growing more frustrated.  "This is so hard to explain!"  He stood and began to pace, as he had done many times before when upset.  "I…I can't marry a mortal.  It just doesn't work."

                "I don't think I'm a mortal," Anne ignorantly replied.

                "Yes, you are," Elentir chuckled, although the subject was not humorous.  "You, Gavin, Mr. Wilson, the man at the bakery…you're all mortals.  You're not Elven…the ears, the hair…"  He hadn't ever needed to elaborate on such things before.  The details of the difference between men and Elves were understood perfectly in Neverwinter.  

                "I've seen people with worse deformities than your ears, Elentir, and anyone can have long hair," Anne quickly rebutted.  "What you're describing is only skin deep!"

                "Aye, but it is not!" he exclaimed.  "Anne, your blood will run thin and disappear.  Your bones will break, and your soul will leave you…I…"  He could see the confused fear in her eyes.  "I was born with these ears, as my mother, and my father.  Anne, my younger sister is over one thousand years old."  Anne was understanding…her eyes scanned the ground as her mind slowly centered on all of these things.  "We look like this because we _are_ different from you.  We are forever."  The bedroom door opened and Gavin peered into the silence.  Elentir looked at him with a defeated expression.  He was not mad at his friend, only bewildered that he had doubted their friendship, and even his friendship with Anne.

                "So…what are you saying?" Gavin asked quietly, passing by the bow and guitar.  "You've got some fountain of youth in you?"

                "If you want to call it that," Elentir replied.  Gavin glanced to Anne, who was still in shock.  "Please, don't let this change anything.  I don't want to frighten either of you because you've been so nice to me."  They would not look at his eyes.  "All you need in the city is a good place and good friends…I can't be happy without the most important one."  Anne glanced up and began to smile; she had heard the phrase before.  She stood and wrapped her arms about his neck, a stretch, but still something that seemed too right.  He sighed and returned the embrace, more than elated that she had forgiven him for his foolish babbling.  As soon as they parted, Anne had the sensation of her stomach spinning in place.  She knew part of her would always think of Elentir in a softer way, and still, she knew not why.  

                "Elentir, all I could ever want is to be your friend; I don't care where you come from, you're here now and that's all that matters."  Gavin smiled also and rose.

                "It's my fault, Elly, I shouldn't have thought anything of it."

                "Nonsense.  I won't have another word about it.  Legolas is coming soon, and I won't even think of him not meeting my two friends that I've been telling him about for weeks."  Anne, whose senses were still dancing from Elentir's mere touch, glanced to her wrist.

                "It's late.  If you guys need to clean this place up…"  Elentir's expression fell.

                "You…don't think it's clean?"  Gavin's eyes dramatically spun as he let out a comic moan.

                "Of course, it's clean, Elentir."

                "What isn't clean about it, Anne?"  She giggled and shook her head.

                "I'll see you guys later."  Elentir was already rummaging through everything again.

                "What's not clean?"  Gavin sighed and slowly fixed anything Elentir was upsetting.  "I cleaned everything…"

                "Elentir, it's fine."


	15. Legolas Arrives

                Three days rolled by quicker than Gavin and Elentir would have expected.  Before Gavin knew it, the chaos before that was pre-Legolas spun into an even more out of control state.  Elentir was more than worried and excited about his dear friend coming.  That Wednesday morning, Gavin woke up a bit late to find Elentir gone.  He had even taken the day off for this wonderful Legolas's arrival.  Gavin scoffed and made himself some coffee, as Elentir had forgotten about him.  He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time that happened.  Just as he sat down, the buzzer rang.  "Gav, you awake?  Legolas is here!"

          Anne decided to stop by that day in order to completely patch things up with Elentir.  She had brought over a bundle of flowers he seemed interested in when in her office one day.  She knocked on the door, having forgotten about the visitor as well.  Seeing that it was after lunch, she thought at least Gavin would be there.  It was Gavin who opened the door just a crack.  "Afternoon, Gavin," she greeted quietly, "is Elly home?  I brought him one of my old azaleas…he was…"  Her voice trailed as she noticed Gavin nervously glancing over his shoulder.  "Gavin?  Is everything all right?"

          "Yes," he muttered back, "yes, just come in.  You've picked quite a day to visit."  Anne smiled back briefly and stepped into the apartment.  What she would find next would be her most alarming discovery.  Sitting on the couch was a young man who was definitely from Elentir's raising.  She felt her stomach completely turn-over, the same way it did for the first elf but with a more vibrant kick to it.  This certain tipped-eared lord was breath-taking in features.  He was hunched over Elentir's famous bow, hard at work and scowling softly in concentration.  His garbs were silver and green, a bit different from Elentir's own, and his mane was braided into fine ropes at each temple, also different.  Gavin sat at the window as if nothing was different, as if this strange and beautiful creature was something only Anne saw.  She swallowed, set the plant down upon a table, and shyly stepped forward.

          "H-Hello," she greeted to the elegant visitor.  He continued to work, masterful fingers tying rapidly.  "My name's Anne…I-I'm a friend of Elentir's, well, I work…I work with him too…"  Her hands were shaking as he lifted the bow to inspect his work.  Nothing but this elf and the bow seemed more complete.  Confused, she looked to Gavin.  "Can he understand anything I'm saying?" she whispered, walking closer to her friend but keeping an eye on the elf.

          "Yes, I can."  Her cheeks flushed red as he answered quickly in a melodic voice sweet enough to rival Elentir's tone.  "I'm just rather busy at the moment."  Gavin hid a smile as Anne felt her confidence wash away out her toes.  

          "Oh," she said softly, "I…I'm sorry…"  Suddenly, a familiar form brushed by her.  Elentir strode from the kitchen and took a seat next to his childhood companion.  When they were together, fighting softly in Elven about the care of the bow which laid across their knees, she could see how they were dear friends.  Elentir glanced up and grinned.

          "Hello, Anne, have you met Legolas?"  She blinked.  

          "Legolas," she repeated, liking the way the name sounded.  "Uhh…yes."  Legolas quirked a sly smile and muttered something back to Elentir, which caused the first to chuckle as well.  Elentir glanced up and stood.  "What's that on the table?"

          "You said you liked my azaleas," she quietly explained.  He smiled wider and picked up the small jar.

          "Thanks, Anne, they're beautiful.  I'd get you some tea, but I was just about to leave; we're out of eggs."  Legolas grunted softly as a string broke on his bow.  "I'll be back in a minute."  He gave another quick grin before disappearing into the front hall.  Anne nervously smiled back and sat down next to Gavin.  Legolas inspected his work, frowned, and set the bow aside.  As he looked around him, she could see his incredibly bright eyes for the first time.

          "When did you get here, Legolas?" Anne bravely asked.  He half-smiled and shrugged.

          "This morning.  It's a long trip."

          "Are you from Neverwinter, too?"

          "No."  Gavin offered his mug to Anne, who eagerly turned it down.  "Mirkwood."  She watched the prince stand and enter the kitchen; pots and pans began to rattle before the familiar gears of the coffee machine began.

          "Sort of an odd character, isn't he?" Gavin quietly asked Anne.  She turned, still a bit confused, and nodded.

          "More like…_rude…I mean, has Elentir been on his feet the whole time what's his name has been here?"  Gavin shrugged and watched the doorway for when Legolas would return._

          "I've been sitting here for most of the morning, and the guy's said six words to me.  He could just be incredibly shy, but I think Elentir said he was just getting used to the place."  Legolas gracefully returned and dropped onto the couch, carrying coffee in a bowl.  "And he loves coffee."

          "What?" the elf asked, pausing before a drink.  Gavin smiled and shook his head.

          "Nothing."    


	16. Perhaps Not

          Elentir wasn't afraid of leaving Legolas alone with Gavin and Anne, although he could be awfully shy and snappy sometimes.  As he made his way to the small bakery which had just recently starting carrying fresh farm eggs, he began to wonder about the mysterious necklace.  Sitting down at his favorite table, he reached into the pocket where he had always kept the pendant.  Watching it glisten in the morning light, the symbol of his home that he had left so quickly and proudly there with him in a world where it didn't belong, he wondered if finding its owner was really for the best.  He had found new friends, a new home, and although he would always love Neverwinter and his family in the place of his birth, he had wanted to learn the human culture.  With a heavy sigh, he began to gather the small chain which was so scattered over the table.  He wouldn't throw it away, but he would do something with it later.  He stood and quietly moved to the door.  He would be considered a regular at the place if he weren't so peculiar looking.

          When he returned to his apartment, he found Anne sitting near the window with an odd look on her face while Gavin tried to teach Legolas an incredibly complex card game Elentir had always given up on learning before.  Honestly, the rearrangement of the Elven calendar was easier than such a strange form of entertainment.  As Elentir moved to the kitchen, he could hear Legolas exclaim something he himself wouldn't would repeat.  Gavin laughed and reshuffled the cards.  "You'll get it eventually, don't get frustrated."

          "This is insane," Legolas muttered, "the stacking of cards has nothing to do with war."

          "It's just the name of the game," Gavin chuckled.

          "Vedui'mellon," Elentir greeted.  Legolas immediately answered too quickly for Gavin or Anne to translate with their limited knowledge of the language.

          "You didn't tell me he was a prince," Gavin smiled over his shoulder.  Anne's jaw promptly dropped.  Legolas angrily shoved the cards aside.

          "I'm finished."  Elentir returned to the couch and took a seat next to his own kind.

          "A prince?" Anne repeated.  "That's kind of important."

          "Not really," Legolas answered.  Elentir smiled rather meekly.

          "I didn't think he would tell you…"  He began to whisper to Legolas very rapidly.  They spoke for a while before Anne cleared her throat.  "I'm sorry.  He doesn't like to make a production of it, usually."  Legolas answered sharply with a curse no one recognized.

          "It's all right."  There was an odd silence for a moment while Legolas scowled at his host.  "Elentir," Anne suddenly asked, "did you ever find the owner of that necklace?"  Elentir was quiet.

          "Elly, you were so excited about it.  Did you ever figure out if it was another…Moon Elf..." Gavin rambling while collecting the cards.  The prince become extremely irritated and leapt to his feet.  He began shouting, scowling as Anne and Gavin backed away in misunderstanding.

          "No, Legolas, please…"  More rushed words the humans couldn't understand.  The conversation abruptly stopped when Elentir produced the jewelry and Legolas had a chance to look at it.  After a moment of inspection, the prince sighed and sorrowfully shook his head.  With that, the hint was given to not mention the mysterious owner of the necklace again.  


	17. He'll Get It Eventually

          Evening was approaching and the four were gathered in the dimly lit kitchen.  Legolas roared with laughter as he set the cards on the table in a triumphant spread.  Gavin nodded, smiling approvingly.  "Well done, Your Highness," he muttered while tossing his own hand in.  "Royal flush."

          "All the chips then?" the Elven lord flaunted, reaching across the table to gather all of Gavin's pot.  Anne continued to stare from the stove where a kettle was bubbling, her full attention being focused on the visitor ever since he arrived.  "You'll get it eventually."  Gavin frowned in jest and reshuffled the cards.  Elentir walked into the small kitchen with a cheerful whistle.

          "I've never cooked anything here before," Elentir mumbled before glancing into the kettle and then worriedly looking to Anne.  "Does it look all right?"  She nodded, blinking awake.  "Hungry, Legolas?"

          "No, diola."  Anne glanced between the two Elves.  Elentir still stared at his dear friend for some reply.  He had already continued to collect and arrange his cards quite carefully while Gavin flipped his five between his fingers with fluent ease.

          "Lambas?"  Immediately the prince turned and with anxious eyes extended a hand.  Anne watched Elentir smile and drop a small package into the elder's hand.  Legolas quickly tore into it and began to nibble on the edge of the strange bread.  Gavin took a piece when the prince offered.  Elentir shook his head with a chuckle and faced the soup.  "Can't stand the food here…not up to his royal taste."

          "I heard that."

          "I fold."  Elentir laughed, glancing over Legolas's shoulder.  

          "Two fours, a three, a six, and one of those A cards," Elentir read.  Gavin's jaw dropped.  Legolas merely beamed, revealed the hand, and glanced back to Anne in gloating glory.  She felt her knees buckle.

          "You royally kicked my arse.  Five times."  

          "I can't even play the stupid game," Elentir muttered under his breath with an impressed smile.  Legolas rose and picked up his green overcoat draped over the kitchen chair, the strange bread balanced on his lips.  With a brief nod he brushed past Anne into the living room.  She sighed, Gavin close behind him.  Elentir paused however, his quirky smile cocked in interest.  "Anne?  Are you all right?"  She forced a grin and nodded.

          "Your friend seems…"  She glanced to the living room where Legolas was fiddling to open the window.  The moonlight caught his features, and even to the human eye, it was perfect.  "He's just how I thought he'd be," she finished, facing her friend once more.  Elentir nodded, smiling back.

          "He's very different, I know…" Elentir chuckled, shaking his head slightly.  "Back home, he's one of the most cultured and educated Elves in the court; he speaks so many languages and knows about so many histories and he's traveled so many lands where so many people know and respect him…but here, he knows no one.  I know no one."  Elentir had been watching his dear companion sit in the open window, something every Elf longs to do when they feel far from home.  "All of the things you taught me, Anne," he said, facing her, "he doesn't know about, and there's still so much that _I_ have to learn.  It's sort of amazing, isn't it?"  She nervously smiled and nodded.  "Even when you think you have the world mapped and learned…you can always find something new in it."  She saw the innocence of the statement in his shining eyes but felt a deeper meaning within it.  "How funny I must have seemed when I first arrived," Elentir laughed to himself.  "I didn't even know how to work the sofa."


	18. Mellonae

          Anne had left for the night and Gavin had already turned in by the time Elentir found Legolas sitting on the fire escape, gazing adoringly at the sky.  Elentir struggled for his footing at first, but soon found a place to perch next to his dear friend.  Legolas smiled ever so sweetly at the moon, his precious moon, eyes narrowing in mysterious thought of all the things he usually wondered late at night.  Elentir placed his arm about his dear friend and sighed, more than elated at how his stay had been so far.  The prince faced his first companion and smiled in greeting.  There was an odd silence before he finally spoke, in his flowing, native tongue.  "When I was away from the forest, I would always look at the moon and think of you," he confessed.  Elentir's eyes fell as he finally trusted the old staircase loft with his weight.  "Just as the stars sew the sky, your soul is knit with mine."

          "I'm so glad that you came, Legolas," Elentir thanked.  "For a while, I felt as if this were all some horrible mistake.  Everyone back home though was so…impressed that I had traveled so far, I…I just couldn't go back…"  Legolas smiled again and pointed to the silver eye above them.

          "One month until the big day," the prince excitedly announced.  Elentir forced a smile although tears were filling his bright eyes.  "She makes a beautiful bride, Elentir," Legolas continued while facing his host, "if only words could fit such a vision."

          "Was it only a few years ago she was…just a child…"

          "You'll be back for the wedding, won't you?" Legolas asked eagerly.  There was a silence where Elentir's gaze fell in shame.  The soft smile faded and Legolas lifted his eyes in stern hurt.  "Your only sister becomes a wife, and you will not be there."

          "I wish I could, but I can't.  I just can't leave."

          "You wouldn't be leaving, Elentir," Legolas corrected in his cool tone, "you'd be coming back."  Now they faced with the younger's confusion.  

          "I don't understand."

          "You've proved to everyone you can live with the humans," Legolas explained, "now come back home.  Be a hero!"  He motioned to the brick around him and then to the sky.  "Come back to Mirkwood with me and get away from this stone forest.  You don't belong here, no Elf belongs here."  Elentir's fallen expression dimmed even deeper.

          "I…I have friends here, Legolas."

          "Your friends that will someday leave you alone?  They will pass away…"

          "Not for a long time," Elentir snapped, "and I don't care.  The time we have is well spent."  Legolas's shoulders fell deeply and he scowled in the dark.  "I'm sorry," Elentir quietly added.  He shyly tugged at the prince's pale robe.

          "Everyone is waiting for you back home," he replied softly.  "Your proud parents, your beautiful sister…all of your friends and everyone you love.  I do not understand how you can just leave them…"

          "There are a lot of things you don't understand about this place, Legolas," Elentir comforted.  "I'm still learning.  I can't go back home saying that I left because I could not understand, or wished not to know of different things.  Can you trust that this is for the best, Legolas?  Can you trust me?"  After a deep thought, the prince faced him and smiled, pale eyes filled with confidence once more.  

          "Of course."  Elentir beamed back, both now radiant once more beneath the starlight.  Legolas took the other's hand and brought it close to his own heart.  "Forever shall the moon and stars shine together.  So be our souls, Elentir."  Elentir nodded and looked to the great blanket of black and silver sparkling above them.

          "So be our souls."  


	19. The Brethil

          Two days passed and Legolas fell ill.  Elentir was afraid that it would happen, for he didn't feel well after a few days in the city at first himself.  Anne was rushing around trying to find the various things Legolas had demanded; in his sour mood he had taken to his worst habit of barking orders with no thought.  Elentir knew not to be frightened by them, but Gavin had removed himself from the center room several times when the prince became angry.  He couldn't even understand what Legolas was mumbling about.  "Don't worry," Elentir coaxed, mixing more of his new favorite soup while finding a seat near the couch.  Legolas remained in a steady frown, nimble fingers working steadily at the braid extending from his right temple.  He had rethreaded the tribal ropes above each ear three times already, but he couldn't help the habit which revealed his disturbed spirit.  It was a horrible morning.

          "I wanted to go to the park," he fumed, much like a small child.  He removed a hand from his ear to point to his lonely bow.  "We were going to mark every tree with an arrow."

          "They'll be time for that later."

          "No time later!" Legolas sighed, "I'm getting out of here as soon as I can."  Elentir's expression was full of hurt as he gently set the bowl on the table.  Legolas's anger faded as he saw his damage and he abandoned his blonde strands to pull at his nurse's arm.  "Elentir?"

          "Don't worry," he repeated, "you will be fine."  The buzzer rang and Legolas winced.  Elentir rushed to the door, grumbling about why people couldn't knock, but was glad to see Anne had returned with a bag or two.

          "Hello, Elly," she greeted with a hurried smile, "how's…Legolas?  Feeling any better?"

          "No," he glumly replied.  Anne's heart broke to see his already pale pallor take such a thin color.  She sighed with sympathy before digging into her bags.

          "Don't feel bad if you couldn't find anything he asked for," Elentir whispered as he watched her search for something.

          "Actually, I found this small little store that had everything…she even knew what kind of Fey wine you'd like, but she had so many different kinds."  Elentir gasped and even Legolas stopped once again his quick braiding.  

          "There was a store that had fey wine?"

          "And that silly bread you like so much, Legolas," Anne added and then paused, "oh, I didn't mean that _you're silly…"  The prince blinked.  "Did I offend you?" she continued, "I'm so sorry!  Elentir, tell him I'm sorry…"_

          "Where did you find the bread?" Legolas asked after frowning away her rambling.  "You said there was fey wine?"

          "Yes, Anne," Elentir eagerly pried, "what _are_ you talking about?"  Anne sighed, tired and too strained already, dug for a small flyer that had been placed in with her bottles and wrapped parcels.  

          "Here."  Elentir snatched the paper and sat down next to his ill friend.

          "_Manke tanya tuula_?"

          "_Amin caela n'noa…_I didn't even know!"

          "Is something wrong?" Anne asked while opening the strange short bottle marked with those rare letters only Elentir could read.  Elentir looked over the advertisement, some parts in Elven and some in plain English, and stopped at the assumed name of the building above the address: The Brethil.

          "How long have you known about this shop?" Elentir mumbled.

          "How long?" Legolas echoed with a demanding tone.  Anne timidly blinked.

          "I just found it today," she replied, sniffing the liquid inside of the glass.  "This stuff stinks."

          "Don't…don't," Legolas muttered, reaching for it.  She handed it to him gingerly and he drank from it enthusiastically.

          "What all is in it?" Elentir asked.

          "All sorts of things, stuff you'd like I'm sure, Elentir.  They had different kinds of shoes like the ones you had to throw out the other day and lots of books written like your letters, and some of the food you've mentioned…"  Elentir, overwhelmed, leaned back in wondered thought.  He thought of the necklace—could it have been bought at some odd store?  "I talked to the owner; she's so pretty, very nice too."

          "Name?" Legolas gulped after lowering the drink.

          "What?"

          "Her name?" Legolas repeated.  Anne shyly looked down.

          "I think she said it was Lindi."  Elentir frowned.

          "Lindi?"  The host quickly took his coat and moved towards the door.  "Where are you going?"

          "I'm going to meet her."  He stopped and snatched the necklace from its hanging place on his small coat rack.

          "I'm going too!" Legolas announced, trying to rise.

          "No!"  The royal blinked.  "_Tarenamin, if you wish to leave tomorrow you'll stay here to rest."  He pouted.  "Anne, stay here and watch him?"  She nodded enthusiastically._

          "I'm not a child," Legolas muttered.

          "But many times you act like one," Elentir teased from the door with a smile.  "Be back in a bit!" 


	20. Arwen en amin

          Elentir had no trouble finding the shop; he already knew his way around his part of the city.  His excitement forced him to push through the crowds like a true urban citizen, and happily he was beginning to notice that the same faces he passed each day weren't giving him odd looks anymore.  He had finally fit in.  There was no time for revelations, however, for he might finally meet the other Elf he had been chasing for so long.  He turned on the street corner and stared at the front door of the shop.

          It looked like any other store.  "The Brethil" was scratched across in a gold sign.  He opened the door and stepped inside; immediately, he felt a presence.  The little piece of his heart that ached when he first arrived in the city and sang each time Legolas was near swelled so large he couldn't stand it.  The small shelves were littered with everyday items from anywhere—strange, random things that he used to use every day.  He caught his breath.  It was like stepping back into his old home.  Elentir looked down at his hand where the medallion had nearly cut through his skin.  He had been clenching it without knowing.  The door had caused a soft bell to ring, and he could hear rustling from behind the wooden counter.  "Coming!" a sing-song voice more fair than any he had heard in a while called.

          "No hurry," he replied, and something dropped from in a back room.  Worried, he quickly walked near the door.  Then she appeared.  She was tall, short for an elf-type, but elegant and graceful compared to all.  White golden hair, more thin than even the prince's braids, hung in loose curls down to her slender waist.  If his eyes served him correctly, he could spot white and silver strands among the brass.  Her dress was of the people: a layer of blue flared tops, a long blue skirt…and what was this?  He scowled to find a knitted cap pulled over where her ears would end.  Still, her eyes were so crystal blue and bright, catching his attention had that piece of his heart that ached so.  She smiled beautifully.  He nervously scratched his temple as to sheild his ear.  What if she wasn't like him after all?

          "Can I help you?"  She sat down the chest she was holding and removed a few silver pieces from it.

          "I…I…"  He blinked; was he not an elf, the most elegant of speech?  Why couldn't he think of anything to say.  "I just heard that you might know where this came from."  He slowly offered the necklace.  Instantaneously, her eyes lit and she took it carefully into her fingers.

          "Yes!  Where did you find it?  I mean, it's mine!  I lost it a while ago at the cafe down on…"

          "I know," he softly smiled, "I go there too."  She caught his eye and he watched her expression change as she noticed his beautiful ears.  "My friend was just here to buy fey wine, and…I…"  He stammered as to what to actually say.  "I wanted to know if you were maybe…maybe not from this place…"  She cleared her throat rather promptly and turned to set the necklace aside.  He worried if he had offended her somehow.

          "I know what friend you're talking about.  She told me about you and your visitor."  Elentir bit his lip.  She faced him and smiled again, with less excitement and with hidden pain.  "What did she say your name was?  Starwatcher?"

          "Elentir," he eagerly supplied with a bit of nervousness new to him entirely.  "Elentir Starwatcher.  Yours?"  She drew a deep breath of hesitation.

          "Lindi," she almost snapped, smiling quite uneasily afterwards.  "Lindi Thompson."  Elentir's heart sank.  Thompson?  "It's sort for Melinda, but nobody really calls me that," she almost laughed.  He had to force a grin and glanced to his shoes.

          "I guess I just wanted to know where you found…all of this stuff…"  She placed the chest on a shelf behind her and sighed.

          "In different places; most of it belonged to my father, but he…he doesn't live here anymore."  Elentir felt as bad as he did in Mr. Wilson's office for the first time.  How could he think that there would ever be someone else like him in such a cold, backwards world.  The silence was twice as uncomfortable.  "Thank you for the necklace," she quickly chimed.  He took his cue and backed towards the door.  Before he turned, however, he felt his heart once again rise. 

          "_Lle creoso_," he nonchalantly replied. Any elf anywhere would prefer their own language to any.  

          "_Seasamin_!"  He heard a gasp behind him.  Beaming, he turned and gracefully strode back to the counter.  She looked terrified.

          "I knew it!" he exclaimed with laughter.  "No need to hide, sister, my ears are as real as my voice."  She didn't seem as relieved as he would have thought.  His smile faded and he frowned.  "Is something wrong?"  She scowled and tried to walk past him to a display.  He caught her arm.  "You are an elf, correct?"  With another desperate sigh, she pulled the cap from her head.  

          Two exquisite ears with curved tips as shaped as his were revealed, and his soul sang.  

          He chuckled again and grinned.  "Then you are.  You are an elf, like me!  What is your real name, my lady?"

          "Lomelindi," she quietly answered.  "Lomelindi Moonbow."  It was music to him.  "I'm from…the Twilight Valley, but I was born in Neverwinter, near Mirkwood."

          "It is the prince of Mirkwood who I entertain!" he happily confessed.  She glared at him coldly and looked away.  "What ales you so?" he asked again.  "Why are not as happy as I to see one of your own kind?"

          "You tricked me!" she grumbled.  "Not everyone wants to be found out, you know."

          "That's a lie," he argued.  "Any elf among these humans is a sight for any eye."  She acted as if he were right, but continued to stare at the ground.  "Will you tell me why you are hiding?"

          "With the prince in your company?  I think not."

          "He leaves tomorrow," Elentir quickly revealed.  She glanced up and his very being danced in those eyes.  "I can help.  It may seem I only know your name and birthplace, but here I believe we have a stronger bond."

          "Tomorrow at the café, then," she softly arranged.  "Noon."  With hands shaking, he agreed in Elven and turned for the door.  Never had a better day been born!  


	21. This Is My Goodbye

(Short one, sorry)

          Elentir sighed; the dreaded moment had finally come.  Legolas dropped the few bags he had brought at his feet and looked over his belongings.  Neither could believe that the visit was already over; it seemed as if it had just begun.  The two friends were silent until finally Legolas cleared his slender throat.  Elentir gulped softly and glanced to the window.  "Your bow," he choked, "You've forgotten it."

          "I want you to keep it," Legolas replied.  Elentir began to smile as tears slid down the prince's fair cheek.  The two embraced heartily, a quiet sob escaping one as the other tried to contain his own aching heart.

          "My soul weeps at the thought of you taking the joy you have brought me," Elentir whispered as Legolas collected himself.  "You are my greatest treasure."

          "I cannot stay here," he replied, sweet voice cracking.  "I…I will think of you always…"  Gavin slowly entered from the kitchen, overwhelmed at the emotions present.

          "Legolas," he called, "I've brought you some coffee."  He tried to smile as the prince nodded and took the cup through his own tears.  "It was an honor to meet you, and I know Anne would say the same."

          "Please give her my regards," Legolas muttered between sips.  "She is most pleasant for her race."  Gavin half-smiled, now understanding the superior's strange compliments.

          "We have to go," Elentir interrupted.  Legolas turned, setting the cup on a table by the couch.  "Your ship leaves soon."  Gavin stepped forward, reaching up to pat the Elf's broad shoulder.

          "Travel well, Prince Legolas."  

          "Thank you, Gavin."  There was no further delay possible.  The two Elves reached the door with the prince's things, he pausing to look about the room one last time.  "I don't understand, _Aier_," Legolas confessed with a narrowed eye in the purest of Elven.  "You choose this over the beauty of our home."  Elentir glanced to the ground, Legolas's fine Elven boots next to his oversized Birkenstocks.  Had he changed so far?  He found his prince's pale eyes again.  "Has the wonder of our forest disappointed you so?"

          "Never!" Elentir cried, reaching for his companion's arm.  Gavin blinked, unsure of the reason for the outburst.  "I love my home, my family, my friends…"  He slowly looked back to Gavin and his new home.  "But I have found another place here."  Gavin smiled as Elentir's eyes settled on him.  "I cannot leave now."  Legolas gently took the youth's soft cheek to his own, closing his eyes in a silent smile of blessing for his closest friend.

          "My heart is with thee, _ten'oio_."  Elentir blinked away another few tears.  "Whatever you wish, may you have."


	22. Onward

          He watched until the boat had disappeared into the blue horizon, a traditional way to wish the departed the best of wind in his sails.  Elentir didn't expect Gavin to accompany him, but when he saw the comforting smile of his friend, he felt much better when leaving his beloved companion to the sea.  He had to carry with him the feeling that Legolas would not be returning soon—his travels were often long and spontaneous.  Only the stars would tell him how the prince faired, and of course, the small ring the prince had given him before his boarding with that warm and confident smile.  "Think of me, _Aier_," he had asked while holding Elentir's shaking hand.  "For I shall think of you, and in a moment, be together again."

          "…Elentir?" Gavin asked while the two waited for a taxi.  "Elly, are you all right?"  The Elf nodded and sniffed, keeping his pale eyes averted.  Gavin couldn't believe how emotional these beautifully strange creatures were; it seemed as if both Elentir and Legolas were in tears the entire ride over.  Something struck the young immigrant strange; Elentir was well-groomed, extremely attractive in a soft, feminine way, had rejected Anne's advances with an excuse of just "not being like everyone else" or something like that.  

          Gavin blinked.  Elentir could very well be gay.  With a strange, half-smile, he dismissed it almost immediately.  There were a lot of differences between Elentir's kind and the people around here.  The average person Gavin knew maybe had one or two close friends, but no one they couldn't live without.  Some people didn't even feel that way about their spouses.  Elentir and Legolas, however, shared a bond so deep and so eternal, he would shudder to think what will happen when one passes without the other.  Elentir had mentioned before he was not worried, but the misery of loneliness was much more possible.  

          "Fifth and Marble, please," Elentir asked.  The cab driver nodded after shooting them both an odd look and pulled the car back to the road.  The Elf was quiet as he held the small ring suspended on a silver chain.

          "Elly," Gavin asked, trying to ease the silence, "Didn't you have somewhere to be at noon?"  Elentir nodded, quickly moving on to the next problem.  He tried to recall in that moment the many questions he had to ask Lindi.  Lomelindi.  He loved to think of the name over and over.  Lomelindi, Lomelindi…  "Elentir!" Gavin suddenly intruded, laughing.  Elentir blinked, turning from the window.

          "What?"

          "You were mumbling something."

          "Sorry."

          The rest of the ride was silence.


	23. Vanima

          He drew a deep breath before stepping into the warm café.  Immediately, he began searching for a lonely table.  The usually brief and bored cashier smiled and waved as Elentir stopped near the counter for a word.  "Hey there, Starwatcher," he greeted, "Here for the usual?"

          "Not today, Mr. Hank," Elentir muttered, eyes drifting from wall to wall.  "I'm looking for the necklace owner."

          "It's about time you two finally ran into each other—I feel like a fat Cupid who keeps dropping his arrows.  She's over by the window."  Elentir blinked; he didn't get it.  Forgetting the comment, he nodded quickly and strode towards the window.  There, in a ray of light, was Lindi gazing out onto the busy street.  He very slowly slid into the chair across from her, forgetting his manners in the light of her sadly foreign Elven beauty.  She turned and faced him suddenly, startled, but smiled and nodded in greeting.

          "Afternoon," she uttered.

          "Yes, it appears to be," he replied, slowly smirking.  Her smooth cheek flushed slightly as she pulled at a strand of golden silk pouring from beneath the same knitted cap.  Elentir's brow furrowed lightly as he motioned towards the hat.  "You…you keep your ears covered."  She nodded with a hint of shame.  

          "We're not all as brave as you, Mr. Starwatcher."

          "Elentir," he rapidly corrected.  "There are others besides you here?"

          "Not anymore," she sighed deeply, gaze drifting to the street again.  "It's a hard life."

          "But with such adventure!" Elentir exclaimed.  Lindi nervously grinned, seeing the glances they earned.  "What brought you here, a maiden on your own?" he eagerly asked.  She watched the light dancing in his eyes, the same glow that had caught poor Anna so off guard, as it sparkled over his genuine smile.  For the first time in ages, she felt her heart awaken like it could not for humans present.  She heard the question and the moment faded.  "A…husband?" he asked almost reluctantly.

          "Not so cheerful a reason," she confessed.  He listened intently, watching her anxious behavior.  "You said you have company with Lego—…the prince?"  Elentir nodded.

          "Very good company."

          "I do not have such good company," Lindi sadly continued.  "In…in Mirkwood, I was betrothed to a general who trained with…with the prince."  Elentir sensed that this was not the most noble of nuptials, the ceremony which their culture celebrated with extreme care and compassion.  Her expression was bordering sadness, empty and tearful.  "I loved him," she smiled through glistening eyes, "but…but I discovered too late that he was not…not…not what I believed him to be."  She sniffed, and his heart broke for her.  "I left him before anyone could try and convince me otherwise, but I…"  She covered her face with a shy grin and wiped her eyes before they could confess anything more.  "I had to tell someone who understands.  No one knows of my sin, and I am sure the memory of his general's ruined nuptials is still clear in the prince's mind."  He allowed her to regain her flighty emotions before gently offering his own thoughts.

          "I have known Legolas my entire life, although not of his dealings with war—he would have forgiven an honest heart had you come to him."

          "Come to a prince to betray his archer?" she scoffed.  "I'd rather spend a life among humans."

          "And fate brings you here," Elentir smiled.  "I shall not think of your past and only ask that you tell me everything about you."  Elentir had only spent a short time away from his home, but such a beautiful reminder pulled at his heart.  

          "You had better get some coffee," she mumbled through a spreading smile.  "But I can't say I am not glad to have a lord to confide in." 

          "Coffee," Elentir chuckled, "I adore coffee.  Legolas does, too."  She happily agreed with a bright laugh, stopped only by Elentir's gentle reaching towards her cap.  She let him lift it from her ears, and his expression brightened at seeing them.

          "I've never gone without my hat," she muttered.

          "Why," he sighed, "they're beautiful." 


	24. Another Dream

          Elentir did not return home until far after dark.  He passed through the center room like an angel all a glow, and without a word to Gavin, went to bed.

          _Last shot._

_          Elentir sighed, raising the arrow to the elegant bow.  As he pulled the thin cord taunt, he glanced over his shoulder; to his left, Legolas was aligning_ two_ arrows between his nimble fingertips, smirking.  Elentir scowled playfully and lowered the weapon, hurling his single arrow at his beloved oppanant.  Legolas laughed and dodged the spear as it wobbled through the air.  He steadily rushed the younger Elf, pinning him on the soft forest floor.  Both in fits of laughter, they had once again decided on a draw.  It didn't matter.  Elentir was home again in the beauty of Mirkwood—sister seed to Neverwinter—with his greatest friend draped across him.  "Jealous," Legolas teased._

_          "Cheater," Elentir replied arrogantly._

_          "I'm older."_

_          "And taller."_

_          "Therefore, I am better."_

_          "Humility suits my prince wonderfully."_

_          "When you find your prince," Legolas replied, standing upright, "you should tell him so."  Elentir scoffed and reached for his boot.  Legolas tripped and fell again, snickering._

_          "So graceful, Lightfoot!" Elentir sarcastically gasped.  The prince's eyes narrowed in jest before they moved towards the deep of the forest.  Elentir could see a light, a glaze moving other them he had never seen in reality.  Legolas slowly stood, smiling wider.  Now Elentir looked and saw not the familiar trees they both had once scaled as children, but a sea.  It was wide, deep, and as peaceful as the sky above it.  The prince was captivated._

_          "Look, Elly," he sighed, gazing out over the crystal waves.  "Look at how…how beautiful it is."  Elentir stood, brushing off the navy and silver silks he had so longed to feel again.  "I should hope to spend the rest of my days searching for its end."_

_          "It is very lovely, _Tarenamin_," Elentir agreed, "but what of your home here?"  He watched as Legolas's shoulders fell.  _

_          "I shall always have the beauty of home in my heart, and it will be waiting for me ever there be a horizon I cannot find."  Elentir began to smile.  _

_          "Whatever brings you eternal joy."  He turned to gather the arrows they had abandoned. He suddenly thought of the sea—Mirkwood, Neverwinter.   "Legolas, I have a strange feeling that I am in a dream…"  Elentir looked up.  He was gone.  Only a shadow of a ship drifted far into the distance, and although he felt he should be sad, he was at peace; whatever brought his dear friend his joy.  _

_          Behind him, the bows waited, but the arrows had disappeared.  In their place was Gavin and Anne.  "Gavin—Anne!" Elentir exclaimed happily, rushing forward to meet them.  "What are you doing here?"_

_          "We're here to be with you," Gavin cheerfully replied.  "This place is as beautiful as your promised…more than that, even, Elly."  Elentir nodded and smiled. _

_          "I am very glad that you are here, but where is Legolas?  I would show you all the places we once explored."_

_          "He's found his destiny elsewhere," Anne explained with a smile.  Gavin smiled as well._

_          "It seems this place has changed," Elentir mumbled, looking back to the majestic sea, "although I have known it for thousands of years."_

_          "Legolas will be traveling soon," Gavin began, walking to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Your sister will also be married as well.  Your ties are merely breaking, my friend."  Elentir nodded, smiling again._

_          "You are right.  Perhaps my joy lies elsewhere."_

_          "Elly, look," Anne exclaimed, lifting the third arrow.  "Your necklace is on this arrow."_

_          "It's not my necklace," Elentir corrected, taking it from her gently.  The precious medallion was wrapped around the stalk.  "It belongs to Lomelindi."  Her laugh echoed in his mind with the waves of the ocean.  Lomelindi.  The charm turned to a mirror as he saw her lovely face in the café.  He smiled; she was…joy.  "My joy," he breathed.  Gavin's voice broke the spell._

_          "Elentir?" he called, "Elentir?"_

          "Elentir!"  Elentir blinked awake, Gavin jumping back from watching at his bedside.  "I swear," Gavin chuckled, "I don't think I'll ever get used…used to the…"

          "What's the matter?" he grogily asked.

          "Nothing," Gavin answered warmly, "You were dreaming.  You came home rather late last night."  Elentir smiled softly and nodded, sitting up.

          "We had everything to talk about…about home, about here, and then even more…I want you to meet her, Gavin.  I want everyone to meet her."  Gavin began to chuckle again, knocking his fist under Elentir's chin.

          "Listen to you, lad—in love already?"

          "I had a dream," Elentir continued, eyes drifting away in thought.  "I…I think it was about her."

          "That's fine," Gavin replied, grinning and standing.  "You can come into the kitchen and have some coffee.  It's time you got back to work."


End file.
